


В следующий раз

by monmorensy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После матча с Карасуно</p>
            </blockquote>





	В следующий раз

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

В чулане пахнет пылью и лавандовым ароматизатором, в свете тусклой лампы маленькая комната кажется совсем крошечной. Под ногой хрустит пластик, когда Футакучи толкает Аоне в узкое пространство между двумя стеллажами. Тот послушно прислоняется к стене и смотрит, смотрит так, что хочется закрыть его глаза ладонью. Футакучи чувствует жар кожи Аоне, его тяжелое дыхание — он шумно выталкивает воздух через нос и плотно сжимает дрожащие губы.

Хочется что-то сказать, как-то объяснить Аоне, что это не конец, что он ни в чем не виноват, что Датеко станет еще сильнее и они больше не проиграют. Но слова не идут, и Футакучи сам не понимает, зачем выволок Аоне из раздевалки и затащил в первую попавшуюся пустую комнату. Времени нет, Монива-сан скоро начнет их искать, поэтому Футакучи делает единственное, на что хватает сил, — притягивает Аоне за ворот футболки и прижимается губами к горько изогнутому рту. Получается ужасно неловко, приходится задирать голову, а губы у Аоне твердые и совсем сухие. Он больно впивается жесткими пальцами в предплечья Футакучи, наверняка останутся синяки, но Футакучи плевать, он сам чувствует, что рассыпется на куски, если не будет держаться хотя бы за влажную футболку Аоне.

Футакучи ненавидит проигрывать, ему хочется вырвать из себя мерзкое ощущение беспомощности, вытеснить его чем угодно, лишь бы не думать о десятках «если бы». Это глупо, но Футакучи почти уверен — Аоне поймет. Он первый приоткрывает рот и касается языком верхней губы Футакучи, так осторожно, что сжимается горло. Под ладонями сильно и ровно бьется сердце, наполняя Футакучи странной уверенностью — они все делают правильно. Он толкается языком в теплый мягкий рот, трогает зубы и всем телом ощущает, как Аоне подается ему навстречу. Становится легче, как будто поцелуй вытягивает изнутри горечь и разочарование, оставляя только усталую нежность. 

Футакучи не помнит, в какой момент закрыл глаза, не знает, сколько прошло времени. Наверное, давно пора идти, их уже ищут, но хочется продлить момент спокойствия и легкости хотя бы еще на несколько секунд.

Когда где-то за дверью слышатся шаги, Футакучи понимает, что дольше тянуть нельзя. Он неохотно разрывает поцелуй, делает шаг назад и глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями. Аоне все так же опирается на стену и пристально смотрит исподлобья, но в его глазах больше нет черной тоски. Футакучи смотрит в ответ и хрипло выдыхает:

— В следующий раз все будет по-другому. — В следующий раз они победят, в следующий раз Футакучи будет целовать Аоне без горького привкуса поражения.

Аоне кивает, уголки его губ на секунду приподнимаются, и Футакучи наполняется спокойной уверенностью — вместе они смогут все.


End file.
